The present invention relates generally to passenger loading bridges and more particularly to a cab floor assembly for use in passenger loading bridges for servicing commuter and conventional aircraft.
In order to make aircraft passengers comfortable, and in order to transport them between an airport terminal and an aircraft in such a way that they are protected from the weather and other environmental influences, passenger loading bridges are used which can be telescopically extended and the height of which is adjustable. Passenger loading bridges in common use at airports today have a bubble section at their aircraft servicing end from which extends a small cab portion. The cab portion includes a floor that is generally continuous in its width, and which may be intermediately hinged to provide some horizontal adjustment when the cab is rotated at a high angle relative to the apron or ground. In many of today""s passenger loading bridges the leading edge of the cab portion at the floor level is provided with a bumper for being positioned close to the aircraft that is being serviced. The bumper will either contact the aircraft or will be so close to the aircraft that it will close the gap between the aircraft and the bridge, so to prevent passengers and objects from falling therebetween.
A problem that is often encountered at airports is the need to provide bridge access to a variety of different aircraft types. For example, large commercial aircraft have significantly different door configurations compared to the door configurations that are found on smaller commuter-type aircraft. Given the existence of a number of aircraft manufacturers, each with their own particular aircraft doorway design, and the lack of a standardized configuration for the entry way of an aircraft, airport service personnel are confronted on a daily basis with the need to provide an access way to a number of aircraft doorway configurations and orientations with a single boarding bridge assembly.
In the case of large commercial aircraft, the door is opened typically by means of a lateral displacement of the door panel, for example the door may open by pivoting about an axis that is inclined slightly from vertical. More specifically, the pivot axis is inclined such that the door panel rises as it is being opened, thereby providing clearance between the lower edge of the door panel and the floor of the boarding bridge. Since the aircraft door does not come into contact with the floor structure of the passenger loading bridge during either the opening or closing procedure, boarding bridges have typically been constructed to define a planar floor element which is positioned elevationally below the door opening and positioned to extend outwardly from the doorway of the aircraft when the bridge is in a docked position.
Traditional boarding bridge designs include a substantially flat cab floor surface, which permits the door of a large commercial aircraft to be opened or closed subsequent to the bridge being abutted against or docked up to the aircraft. There are, however, some notable exceptions to this. For instance, with either one of a DC-9 and a MD-80 type aircraft, the door panel initially rises as it is being opened, and then subsequently descends to approximately 3 inches below the doorway sill height when fully opened. Accordingly, the lower edge of the door panel of a DC-9 type aircraft, including the MD-80 family of commuter jets, will contact the floor of a traditional passenger loading bridge. A prior art solution to this problem is to modify the cab floor of a passenger loading bridge that is to be used with DC-9 type aircraft to include a permanent depression or step-down. The depression provides clearance for the door panel to swing freely open without making contact with any part of the passenger loading bridge. Unfortunately, as will be obvious to one of skill in the art, the depression poses a potential hazard to passengers and employees as they move about within the cab. For instance, there is an increased likelihood that an individual may trip or stumble when walking on such an uneven floor surface.
In contrast to the large commercial aircraft, commuter aircraft oftentimes utilize a door assembly that pivots about a horizontal axis positioned at the lower end of the door. In some instances, the door of a commuter aircraft is fitted with a series of steps on its interior surface. In its open position the door defines a stairset that extends approximately to the ground level for accessing the aircraft or alternatively for deplaning from the aircraft. The fact that commuter aircraft doors pivot about a horizontal axis creates a number of complications for the operator of a conventional boarding bridge structure which has been designed for use with aircraft having doors that pivot about a vertical axis. For instance, the bridge operator is faced with the challenge of providing a floor system between the commuter aircraft and the main structure of the bridge. Furthermore, the stairset often includes a handrail. The handrail is moveable between a stowed position and an extended position after the stairset is deployed. This handrail provides a problem for the use of a passenger loading bridge, in that the handrail will extend several feet away from the fuselage of the aircraft and will block the bumper of the cab of the conventional boarding bridge from being driven right up next to the fuselage of the aircraft as is possible with large aircraft not equipped with the foldout stairs and handrail.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,757 issued to Mitchell et al. on Jun. 9, 1998, disclosed is a dual-purpose passenger loading bridge capable of replicating the utility of a non-specialized passenger loading bridge for servicing larger commercial aircraft and also serving the special needs of commuter aircraft. The bridge includes a cab having a floor that is provided with a cutout portion for accommodating the stair components of a commuter aircraft, in particular the aircraft""s handrail. A movable floor panel normally covers the cutout section to provide a level floor surface for servicing larger commercial aircraft. In addition, there is provided a movable bumper section that is stowed in a first fixed position to provide an approximately continuous bumper surface for engaging the fuselage of commercial aircraft. When a commuter aircraft is to be serviced the movable bumper section is displaced to a second position from its first position at the leading edge of the cab floor, and an actuator slides the movable floor panel laterally to expose the cutout portion of the cab floor. The bridge is mated to the aircraft doorway such that the stair components are accommodated within the cutout portion of the cab floor, for example the aircraft""s handrail is positioned as far to the operator""s right as is practicable. Finally, the movable floor panel is moved toward the aircraft""s handrail within the cutout portion, such that the cutout portion is substantially covered.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,826 issued to LeBaron et al. on Mar. 6, 2001, disclosed is an aircraft engagement assembly similar to the one that was described by Mitchell et al. Specifically, LeBaron et al. teach a sliding floor element that is associated with a length adjustable bumper subassembly. The engagement assembly allows the floor structure of the boarding bridge to be opened to provide a passageway for accommodating an opening or closing aircraft door, which opening is subsequently closed to provide an embarkation platform extending between the aircraft and the main structure of the boarding bridge.
Several disadvantages are associated with the systems of Mitchell and LeBaron. As will be obvious to one of skill in the art, neither system is suitable for servicing a DC-9 type aircraft wherein the lower edge of the door panel is substantially at the passenger loading bridge floor level. In particular, neither Mitchell nor LeBaron teach a passenger loading bridge for allowing the doorway of a DC-9 type aircraft to open freely. It is a further disadvantage of both systems that the movable floor panels slide laterally, thereby necessitating the placement of the cutout portion at the right side of the cabin in order to accommodate the placement of the aircraft""s handrails. Accordingly, the cab portion extends forward along the side of the aircraft and the canopy may contact the aircraft fuselage about the cockpit glass, which is a delicate and irregularly shaped portion of the aircraft fuselage. Furthermore, commuter aircraft such as the Bombardier CR-J have Pitot tubes along the lateral surface thereof and ahead of the doorway, which are susceptible to damage resulting from contact with the passenger loading bridge canopy.
Zhou proposes a different solution in U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,724, issued Apr. 10, 2001. In particular, Zhou discloses a modified cab floor having flip up floorboards and an extendable floor panel. Unfortunately, the system of Zhou is not suitable for servicing a DC-9 type aircraft for the same reasons that have been discussed supra. Furthermore, the placement of the flip up floorboards gives rise to many of the same disadvantages that were described with reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,761,757 and 6,195,826.
Tholen et al. in WO02/28713 disclose yet another system, which also fails to accommodate the doorway configuration of a DC-9 type aircraft. The assembly disclosed by Tholen et al. flips up about a horizontal pivot axis that is oriented along the rear edge thereof, to accommodate passage of a commuter aircraft stairway through the floor of the bridge, and then flips down again after the stairway is deployed to provide an embarkation platform. While the invention of Tholen is suitable for servicing large commercial aircraft, it is significantly less suitable for servicing commuter aircraft and not at all suitable for servicing DC-9 type aircraft. For example, the retractable floor assembly does not provide means for accommodating the lower edge of a DC-9 type aircraft door panel as it is opened and closed. Furthermore, the entire retractable floor assembly is hinged at a rear edge thereof. When such a heavy structure is made to rest against an aircraft fuselage, there is an increased likelihood that movement of the aircraft relative to the bridge will result in damage to at least one the aircraft and the floor assembly.
Stephenson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,789 discloses a passenger loading bridge including a cab portion which can slide laterally and includes retractable floor members to allow a single bridge system to be used for both commuter and commercial aircraft. Unfortunately, the system of Stephenson et al. is not suitable for servicing a DC-9 type aircraft. In addition, the sliding cab portion is heavy, prone to mechanical failure and further complicates the task of aligning the cab to the aircraft fuselage in the first place.
It follows that there presently exists a need for an engagement structure for a passenger loading bridge that is capable of mating to larger commercial aircraft including the DC-9 type aircraft as well as smaller commuter aircraft such as the Bombardier CR-J. It is recognized that such an engagement structure should minimize safety concerns and the likelihood of damage occurring to the aircraft fuselage or stairset components. Such an engagement structure should provide flexibility and adaptability whereby the boarding bridge may be used to service aircraft having a variety of doorway constructions of various dimension, configuration, orientation and operation.
In an attempt to overcome these and other limitations of the prior art it is an object of the instant invention to provide an engagement structure for a passenger loading bridge.
In an attempt to overcome these and other limitations of the prior art it is a further object of the instant invention to provide an engagement structure for a passenger loading bridge that is capable of mating to larger commercial aircraft as well as to smaller commuter aircraft.
In accordance with an aspect of the instant invention there is provided an adjustable engagement assembly for use in a passenger loading bridge having a frame defining a slot-like opening in a cab floor portion thereof, the adjustable engagement assembly comprising: an upper floor assembly for being disposed within the frame and defining a first floor surface at substantially a same height as the cab floor portion, the upper floor assembly including a first panel moveable between a first extended position in which the slot-like opening is substantially covered and a first retracted position in which a portion of the slot-like opening is exposed to define a notch at the height of the cab floor portion and along an aircraft engaging edge thereof; a lower floor assembly for being disposed within the frame in a spaced-apart, stacked arrangement with the first panel and including a second panel defining a second floor surface at a height lower than the height of the cab floor portion, the second panel moveable between a second extended position toward the aircraft engaging edge of the cab floor portion and a second retracted position away from the aircraft engaging edge of the cab floor portion; and, a drive structure mechanically associated with the first panel and with the second panel, the drive structure adapted for slidingly displacing the first panel between the first extended position and the first retracted position and for slidingly displacing the second panel between the second extended position and the second retracted position.
Additionally the invention teaches an adjustable engagement assembly for use in a passenger loading bridge having a frame, the adjustable engagement assembly comprising: an upper floor assembly for being disposed within the frame and defining a first floor surface, the upper floor assembly including a first panel moveable between a first extended position and a first retracted position; a lower floor assembly for being disposed within the frame in a spaced-apart, stacked arrangement with the first panel and including a second panel defining a second floor surface at a height lower than the height of the first panel, the second panel moveable between a second extended position and a second retracted position; and, a drive structure mechanically associated with the first panel and with the second panel, the drive structure for slidingly displacing the first panel between the first extended position and the first retracted position and for slidingly displacing the second panel between the second extended position and the second retracted position, such that in use the first and second panels are both retractable simultaneously and the second panel is extendable while the first panel remains other than extended.
In another embodiment of the invention there is disclosed an adjustable engagement assembly for use in a passenger loading bridge comprising: a fixed floor panel having a rear edge adapted for being mounted to the passenger loading bridge when in an installed condition, the fixed floor panel defining a first floor surface; a first moveable floor panel defining a second floor surface, the first moveable floor panel for slidable displacement relative to the fixed floor panel along a first path between an extended position in which the first floor surface is substantially uncovered by the first moveable floor panel and a retracted position in which the first floor surface is substantially covered by the first moveable floor panel; a second moveable floor panel mounted in a spaced-apart, stacked arrangement with the first moveable floor panel and disposed elevationally below the first moveable floor panel, the second moveable floor panel for slidable displacement along a second path generally parallel to the first path; and, a drive structure mechanically associated with the first moveable floor panel and with the second moveable floor panel, the drive structure for displacing the first moveable floor panel within the first path and for displacing the second moveable floor panel within the second path.
The invention is also described in an alternative embodiment in which an adjustable engagement assembly for use in a passenger loading bridge having a frame defining a slot-like opening in a cab floor portion thereof, the adjustable engagement assembly comprising: a fixed floor panel having a rear edge adapted for being mounted to the frame when in an installed condition, the fixed floor panel defining a first floor surface; a track assembly mounted within the slot-like opening, the track assembly including upper guide tracks mounted one each along opposing inner vertical surfaces of the slot-like opening and lower guide tracks mounted along same opposing inner vertical surfaces of the slot-like opening, one lower guide track mounted elevationally below and generally parallel to each upper guide track; a first slider plate defining a second floor surface and having opposite longitudinal edges for engaging the upper guide tracks when in an installed condition, the first slider plate being moveable within the upper guide tracks between a first extended position in which the first floor surface is substantially uncovered by the first slider plate and a first retracted position in which the first floor surface is substantially covered by the first slider plate; a second slider plate defining a lower floor surface and having opposite longitudinal edges for engaging the lower guide tracks when in an installed condition, the second slider plate being moveable within the lower guide tracks between a second extended position and a second retracted position; a drive structure mechanically associated with the first slider plate and with the second slider plate, the drive structure for displacing the first slider plate within the upper guide tracks and for displacing the second slider plate within the lower guide tracks.
In yet another embodiment of the invention there is described an adjustable engagement assembly for use in a passenger loading bridge having a cab section with an aircraft engaging edge, the adjustable engagement assembly comprising: a first floor member disposed adjacent the aircraft engaging edge of the passenger loading bridge, the first floor member moveable between a first extended position and a first retracted position along a first path that is substantially perpendicular to the aircraft engaging edge; a second floor member disposed for relative movement with the first floor member along a second path that is substantially parallel to the first path, the second floor member moveable between a second extended position and a second retracted position; and, a drive structure in communication with the first floor member and with the second floor member, the drive structure for displacing the first floor member between the first extended position and the first retracted position and for displacing the second floor member between the second extended position and the second retracted position.
In yet another embodiment of the invention there is described a floor support structure for an auto-leveling passenger loading bridge cab floor, the cab floor including a leveling floor section along an aircraft edge and a transitional floor section proximate an entry portal adjacent a tunnel structure of the passenger loading bridge, the floor support structure comprising: a generally cylindrical support member disposed substantially adjacent a lower surface of the leveling floor section, the generally cylindrical support member for supporting a teeter-totter motion of the leveling floor section to allow the leveling floor section to be adjusted to a substantially horizontal orientation; a mounting bracket secured to the lower surface of the cab floor, for engaging the generally cylindrical support member about a periphery thereof, such that the generally cylindrical support member simultaneously bears a weight of the cab floor supports the teeter-totter motion of the leveling floor section; and, an actuator in communication with a portion of the leveling floor section for elevationally changing the position of the portion of the leveling floor section, such that a second portion of the leveling floor potion disposed beyond the generally cylindrical support member moves in an approximately opposite direction.
The invention also describes a flip up door assembly for a passenger loading bridge, comprising: a panel having a leading edge, a rear edge and opposite longitudinal edges, the rear edge adapted for being pivotally supported along a horizontal axis adjacent a leading edge of a passenger loading bridge floor member such that when a lower surface of the panel proximate the leading edge of the panel contacts a portion of an aircraft being serviced by the passenger loading bridge, the panel pivots upwardly about the horizontal axis absent substantial damage occurring to the aircraft.
The invention is also described in terms of a method of mating a passenger loading bridge having an aircraft engaging end to a doorway of an aircraft selected from a group of different aircraft types, each different aircraft type having a known doorway configuration, including the steps of: positioning an upper floor member of the passenger loading bridge at a first predetermined position based upon the aircraft type; positioning a lower floor member of the passenger loading bridge at a second predetermined position based upon the same aircraft type; and adjusting the passenger loading bridge to move the aircraft engaging end in a direction toward the doorway of the aircraft.